


The Tide Turned

by jesatria



Series: Lost and Found [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Finale spoilers, Gen, trigger warning: mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesatria/pseuds/jesatria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to Republic City, Korra shows up at Tahno’s apartment with some good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide Turned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd fic in my Tahno post-bending series, Lost & Found. I definitely suggest you read the other fics, The Empty Vessel & Things That Remain, before reading this one.

          It was snowing.

          Tahno watched the white flakes fall from his balcony window. A few weeks had passed since the defeat of the Equalists. He’d experienced true joy for the first time since losing his bending when he read that Avatar Korra had defeated Amon. This news had come accompanied by the shocking revelation that Amon was in fact a bender.  To learn that he, a waterbender himself, could turn around and take away someone else’s bending filled Tahno with disgust. He would’ve given anything to have witnessed that asshole’s downfall firsthand. The desire to see Amon’s defeat had kept him going when he nearly gave in to despair. It turned out he’d been right to place his trust and hope in Korra. She’d saved the city, and maybe the world.

          The only downside was that Amon had taken her bending, or some of it anyway. The papers seemed to think her airbending still remained to her for some reason. Tahno’s heart ached for her when he read the news. He thought back to their conversation during her visit. She was the _Avatar_. Bending was her life, just as it had been his. Losing one form of bending had been horrible enough- what had it been like to lose three?

          A knock on the door startled him out of his contemplation. Visitors had become a rarity these days. Tahno had grown used to the solitude. With some effort, he left his spot by the window and opened the door.

          Korra was standing there, waterbending the last bits of snow off her parka. The sight of others waterbending was still like a stab in the heart, but he did not look away from her. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up with a bright smile. “I got him for you, Tahno.”

          He gave her a small smile in return. “I knew you would. Thank you, Korra.”

          “I have some good news for you, too.”

          He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” In truth, he was at a loss for why she was so happy. Three quarters of her bending were gone. Not even her native element had been left to her. Could she even still call herself the Avatar, or was she just an airbender now? “I heard about what that bastard did to you before you took him down. I’m so sorry. Would you like to come in and sit for a while?”

          Korra nodded. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.” Tahno led her into the lounge, where she swiftly seated herself on the sofa. Tahno was pleased to note that the apartment was in better condition than it had been the last time she was there. The tattered remains of his pro-bending career had been shoved into a corner and he’d cleaned up the bottles and cigarette stubs. He walked over to the liquor cabinet.

          “You want a drink? I know you weren’t interested last time, but I’ve found that alcohol helps dull the pain of bending loss.”

          She laughed. “No thank you Tahno, it’s fine. Amon did take away my water, earth, and firebending for a little while, but I got them back.”

          Tahno’s mouth twisted. “Figures. Not even Amon could take the Uhvatar’s bending for long. No such luck for the rest of us,” he snapped. Almost immediately he regretted his harsh words. “I’m sorry, Korra. I didn’t mean it to come out like that.”

          “It’s all right, Tahno. I understand how hard this has been for you.” She met his eyes. “What I wanted to tell you is that I can give you back your bending.”

          _No._

          _That can’t be possible. The healers said what Amon did was permanent._ Tahno didn’t want to hope, but…

          _She promised me she’d find a way to restore my bending._

          “You… you really mean that?”

          “Yes. I can give your bending back to you. I’ve already done it to Chief Bei Fong.”

          Tahno slowly walked over to the sofa, body shaking. “I’m sorry. I just… don’t want to be disappointed. You promised me that you’d find a way to undo what he did, but it’s been hard to keep hoping when everything seemed so bleak.”

          “I know.” There was deep sadness in her turquoise eyes. “Katara did everything she could to restore my bending, but nothing worked. I… I was as low as I could possibly go. Then Aang appeared to me. He restored my bending and showed me how to energybend,” she explained. “Energybending can undo the damage Amon did.”

          Several minutes of silence followed. Tahno struggled to process everything she’d just told him. He knew that Avatars could talk to their past lives, but Aang showing up to give Korra her bending back just seemed surreal. He supposed it was a bit like the swamp visions people had back home, but he never heard of a swamp vision doing anything like that. “So… what do I have to do to get it back?”

          “Kneel.”

          Tahno gave her a sly grin. “Well, I never expected you to request a favor like that, Uhvatar. The bedroom would be more comfortable, but this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve used the sofa. Your choice; I’m yours to command. You see, I’m willing to do quite a bit in exchange for my bending.”

          Korra blushed furiously at his insinuation. Tahno had to admit it was quite an adorable sight. “No! It’s nothing like that! Just kneel down and I’ll give you your bending back.”

          “Whatever you say, Korra.” The sly grin remained on his lips as he knelt on the carpet beside the sofa. Korra stood in front of him. His grin faded as she gently placed her hands on his forehead and heart. The memory of Amon’s thumb on his forehead came back to him in a sudden rush. His instinct was to jump up and run away, but he willed himself to remain in place. _Trust her,_ he reminded himself. _She’s the Avatar_. _I asked her to get Amon for me, and she did._ He closed his eyes.

          Korra’s hands on him were cold, but a soothing cold, like an icy bath in the middle of summer heat. An image of the swamp came to Tahno’s mind, though he couldn’t say why. Slowly, the sense of numbness that began when Amon took his bending receded. It reminded him of waterbending healing, but somehow deeper. The empty place inside of him, the place where his bending used to be, was filling up. It was the most pleasant sensation he’d ever experienced- better than sex, better even than winning the championship. All he could think of was water. The gentle falling of rain on bare skin. The crashing of a waterfall. The rolling of waves. The feeling of water flowing through his fingers. The joy of submersion in the bath. The snow falling steadily outside. He could see the swamp, teeming with water in its stagnant pools and plants. He soaked all of it in, like cracked earth after a long drought. Water was life. The ties that bound him to it, ties he’d never thought of until they were severed, were knotted back together.

          Korra removed her hands.

          Tahno opened his eyes.

          The empty place inside him was gone. The wound made by Amon was healed as cleanly as if it had never been there. He could feel the power of the tides flowing in his veins.

          He was a waterbender.

          He was whole again.

          Before he even realized it, tears were sliding down his cheeks. The pain and emptiness of the last month would recede, as if they’d been nothing more than a nightmare. Tahno sprang up from his kneeling position and rushed over to the balcony. He flung open the doors. The wind was harsh and he wasn’t wearing a coat, but he hardly noticed the cold. Tahno extended an arm, pulling a pile of snow to him. It answered his call. A warm smile spread across his face. He melted the snow and formed it into a perfect water globe. Every inch of his body throbbed with pleasure. It was almost like an orgasm, a tremendous release after weeks of being unable to bend. Tahno released the globe and melted the rest of the snow. With both arms, he formed it into a large wave. He pushed it to one side of the balcony before pulling it to the other. Finally, he raised both arms above his head. The wave rose. Tahno let it go, and the water crashed down upon him. He was thoroughly soaked, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was his waterbending. Every nerve in his body delighted to feel the water on his skin. He couldn’t quite recall the last time he’d felt such sheer joy while bending. It must’ve been during his childhood, when he was just a swamp boy with big city dreams. The water was like an old friend, welcoming him home.

          Out of the corner of his eye, Tahno saw Korra watching him through the open balcony doors. Her face was glowing with happiness. He walked back inside, promptly turning his attention to a potted plant in the corner. The leaves twitched. He bent the stem in half, then formed it into several loops. Korra watched him intently, her eyes wide with awe. His plantbending was clearly unexpected. Tahno bent the plant back into shape and ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug.

          “Thank you, Korra,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

          “You’re welcome, Tahno. I’m glad I was able to keep my promise…” He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Her lips were warm, and she didn’t pull away from him. He’d spent numerous nights imagining these same lips on other parts of his body. As much as he wanted to trace them with his tongue, Tahno restrained himself.

          When they parted, Korra stared him in shock, not quite believing what had just happened. “Tahno, I… I’m with Mako right now,” she finally stammered.

          “Ah. He finally decided to admit his feelings.” He grinned at her. “I told you he wanted you.”

          She smiled in return. “Yeah, you were right.”

          “I always am with things like this. Of course, I wouldn’t dream of stealing you away from your firebender permanently. I just thought I’d show you my gratitude and you certainly didn’t seem to mind.” He winked at her.

          She blushed again. “Well, you are a really good kisser.”

          “No one’s complained yet.” He gave her a seductive look. “You know, my offer of private lessons still stands. I’d like to thank you properly.”

          “I’m flattered, but you really don’t have to do that.”

          _Shame._ “I don’t think I can thank you enough.” He looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes. “To be quite honest, losing my bending made me realize some things. Sudden fame and success can be dangerous when they go to your head. I know I haven’t exactly gotten off on the right foot with you. I just want to tell you I’m sorry.” He met her eyes. “For everything.”

          Korra put a hand on his arm. “Apology accepted. You’ve more than paid your dues.” Her face took on a distant expression, as if she were in an entirely different place. “Someone recently told me that when we are at our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change.” She spoke with an otherworldly serenity.

          He pondered her words. When he’d lost his bending, he’d been as low as he could possibly go. He’d even seriously contemplated ending his life. It took the loss of everything he held dear to make Tahno realize what a jerk he’d been. He had changed, and for the better. “I think you’re right about that, Korra.”

          Her smile lit up her entire face. It really was a beautiful smile. “So, how about a pro-bending rematch after I restore your teammates’ bending?”

          He grinned at her. “I thought you’d never ask! And I promise we won’t cheat this time.” A wave of relief washed over him. Ming and Shaozu were going to be ok, too.

          “They’re next on my list after you,” said Korra. “Would you like to come with me? I know you haven’t seen them much since the final.”

          “That depends. Do I have to ride on that… _pet_ of yours?”

          She put her hands on her hips and fixed him with a stern expression. “Yes. I’ll make sure Naga behaves.”

          Tahno sighed, wishing very much that they could ride in his Satomobile instead. “Just let me do my hair before we go. It hasn’t looked right since my bending was taken.”

          Some time later, a Tahno bearing a strong resemblance to his old self took a seat behind Korra. One hand came to rest at her waist. “So Korra,” he purred into her ear, “would your firebender be interested in a threesome?”


End file.
